Words Defined Us
by im a wreak and i know it
Summary: After an accident, Kim is forced to become the assistant of famous international model, Jack Brewer. He's the rich handsome and she's the smart middle class girl next door. He makes fun of her and she insults his ego. Looks like they found their match! Kick, Jace, and a bit of Millie.
1. Meeting New People By Accident

**First I'm sorry for the sucky summary. It is better than it sounds I swear!**

**Hello hello hello! I'm kinda back! So you know how I told you guys that I was going to write the whole story first then upload it?! Well guess what?! I FUCKING LIED!**

**I felt sorry to make you guys wait 'cuz I'm just that nice. Anyway I just finished chapter 10 today... I procrastinate what can I say? I feel this story is going to be at least 15-20 chapters or less idk cuz I DIDNT FINSIH WRITING THE STORY LIKE I WAS SUPPOSE SO! God I'm such a bitch! **

**To whoever reads this which most will not, in your review write jolly rancher somewhere. Anyway you wanna hear about my life? Well it fucking sucks shit. Like I'm a freshie in high school and its a bitch. I dont have any classes with my friends and I'm such a loner and it just fucking sucks. Okay? okay. And now for KICKIN' DRAMA!**

**I kinda don't like Olivia for going to a new show.. call me possessive but she only belongs in kickin' it. No other show! Like Olivia whoo go get experience in other shows but really? Like your gonna throw away the Wasabi Warriors? Ugh I know I'm rude and bias. Comment your hate, my life has enough hate in it already, a bit more wouldn't hurt me. Anywho like i didn't only come to the show for kick, but i came for the wasabi warriors and adventure but in season 4 two wasabi warriors already left. Like WHAT THE FUCK! I mean Kick was just happening and the adventures are lacking and shit and ugh this whole thing is fucked up. And I swear if they bring another girl to replace Kim I will go ape shit on the directors. Plus the fact that I'm kinda losing interest in this show is not helping. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Tell me you hate me! I know I'm a horrible person for saying this. Ughhh but who else agrees with me? No one? Okay. :(**

**Story Time! :) This story idea came from Lexi201 from her story Vogue. It's not a complete copy I swear. The first 2-3 chaps I think (I don't remember) will be a lot like hers but then I put my twist on things. So thank her for this amazing story idea! hehe thank you Lexi! **

**Please give me good review on this and like tell me to update and shit... so follow and favorite the crap out of this story! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It or anything else in the story that is name brand. **Le Warning: Cursing****

* * *

"Great.. at this rate I'm going to be broke!" groaned a blond girl with black framed glasses hanging on her nose. Kim Crawford was in her second year of college at Seaford University, one of the most prestigious schools in the country. Only sons and daughters of business corporations and wealthy families went to this university. Lucky, her brain got her a scholarship to this university. Even though she got a scholarship didn't means she didn't work. Kim came from a family in debt, and she didn't want to bother her parents for money. She was an independent girl, who needed money pronto. Looking in the mirror she saw her digital clock.

"Nice it's 4:45, I have 15 minutes to get to the cafe." she muttered to herself. She worked at Tea-do, an Asian influenced cafe just outside of the university. It was a very popular cafe considering the food was amazing, plus it was a great place to study. The vibe there was warm and cozy and everyone loved it there. Kim quickly tugged on her waitress outfit, which consist of a really baggy white v-neck with the logo on the upper left corner, and yoga pants she looked at herself in the mirror. Yup, boring blond hair, black frame glasses, bags under her eyes from late night study sessions, smooth tan skin and boring doe eyes hidden behind her glasses. She had a look that screamed.. umm nerd. She fit the description quite well. Being at the top of her class and her appearance was the cherry on top. She was nerd girl and she was okay with it. Why would she need to be all glammed up anyway? It's not like she was trying to impress anyone, plus she didn't have the money to buy makeup or nice clothes. She had to use that money to _eat_ and do the laundry. Hell, even working at Tea-do and she _just_ barely got by.

She sighed before grabbing her phone and Ipod and headed out the door.

* * *

Flashes were seen flashing at a drop-dead gorgeous male model. Jack Brewer was his name. Second year of college at Seaford University, and son of the most famous fashion designer Jane Brewer. **(A/N oh just pretend she's super duper famous. Like Gucci famous.) **Jack Brewer was an international model and modeled for many companies like, Gucci, Chanel, Calvin Klein, his mother's collections and many more. He was an ideal model. With perfect tan skin, beautiful hair, white teeth, perfect six-pack, and not to mention a smirk that made any girl melt right there and then. He was fucking modern day Adonis. **(A/N For those who don't know who he is, he is the god that's fucking sexy and shit. Yeah...) ** He had a total of 25 fanclubs, and about 15 fansites made just for him. Which made his abnormally large ego, even bigger.

Jack smirked as an female model was placed next to him. She was a typical model that he always modeled with. Blonde, thin, to die for hourglass figure, long slender legs, and not to mention huge breast. She was sporting an off the shoulder dress with matching heels. While he adorned in loose black jeans hung low on his hip showing a bit of his boxers and a flannel shirt unbuttoned with no undershirt.

More flashes were made as the couple took their poses and looked sexy for the camera. She bit her lip signaling more sexual tension in the picture.

Jack knew what his looks did to girls, and the occasional boys. He knew he was not leaving to go home alone tonight. He was gonna use his charm to lead her back to his dorm room, have a drink or two and party the night out, and just maybe have sex.

Soon the flashes had stopped.

"Great work today. That's a wrap! Thank you Jack and Kelly, for the wonderful pictures" thanked the photographer.

"Let's go Kelly! We have another photo shoot." yelled Kelly's manager.

Kelly shot Jack a wink before heading after her manager. He frowned. Okay maybe he _was _leaving alone tonight. Jack sighed before making his way to his dressing room.

After changing into his regular clothes, which consist on designer pants and designer shirt he answered his phone which had been ringing.

"Hello?"

"**Yo, Jack my bro what it do?"**

"Nothing just finished a shoot, what up Jer?"

"**Me and the boys were just about to head to a party wanna come? We're about 5 minutes away from where you are. You in?" **

Jack thought for a moment. Why the hell not? The model just left and he was left alone, so why not party hard and get drunk?

"Sure, why the hell not. I'm in"

"**Aight, see you in a few. Peace!"**

"Peace." and with that Jack pressed the end call button on his phone. He grabbed his backpack and slowly made his way to the exit of the studio. He waited for about a minute or more before a yellow Lamborghini pulled up in front of him.

* * *

"Here's your order, a large black milk tea with tapioca pearls. **(It's bubble tea)** Have a nice day bye!" Kim said with a fake smile.

She waved at the customer as they walked off with their tea.

"Hey Kim, I need you to take the night shift alone." Ann said. Ann was in charge of everyone and was kinda like the boss there. She was overall a very nice women and was a senior in college.

The cafe was pretty empty, since there was a huge party going on.

"What?! I can't Ann! I need to study! For a girl who got a scholarship in this prestigious ass school , I need to keep it up!" Kim protested.

"How about this, since it's quiet around here, I'll let you get your textbooks and study when no one's here and help yourself to the kitchen, since I know you saving up every penny." Ann reasoned.

Kim thought about it for a moment. She could eat and study, plus it was a pretty quiet night so she could get a lot done.

"_Fine,_ but don't you dare fire me when you find out that your kitchen is empty when you come back tomorrow" Kim teased.

"Yeah, yeah. Your shift starts at 8PM and ends at 1AM. Lock up when you're done." Ann instructed.

"I know Ann. I mean who the hell is your best worker here? Well besides you?" Kim asked sticking out her tongue.

"You." Ann answered with a roll of her eyes. "Now get back to work."

_**Hours Later**_

Kim sighed as looked at the complicated math question before her. It was around 12:20 and the cafe was empty. She took a sip of her bubble tea before starting the equation on her notebook. As she finished the question she looked up to see the second most annoying yet hot group people in the school walk in through the doors of the cafe and seat themselves in a booth.

* * *

After partying for roughly about 4 hours Jack and his friends, Jerry, Brody, and Brett **(A/N Ahh I'm so sorry for putting in so many of these but, they are actually all nice and cools guys. So.. erase all bad things about them and they're like Jerry and Jack, not like how they are described in the show.) **went to find a quiet place to relax. Girl crazed and a little drunk they found themselves at a little cafe outside the university.

"Okay, your fangirls go a little too crazy! I couldn't even get alone time with one girl!" commented Brody and they all murmured agreements.

"I mean I know we have our fan clubs but damn boy! Your's is outta control!" Jerry added

Yes, all of them had fan clubs. You couldn't be a commoner and be best friends with _the_ famous international model Jack Brewer. Jerry Martinez, is a dance model. His dad owning the hottest dance studio and club in L.A was bound to get him some fame. Jack's mom and Jerry's mom were both fashion designers who worked alongside each other since forever. Both Brewer's Cooperation and Martinez Inc. were business partners indeed. Having a goofy yet mischievous look sent girls dropping to their knees, and his modeling career was almost at the same level as Jack himself. Jerry is Jack's right hand man. Plus they have been buddies since they were in diapers. He is also in his second year of college with Jack.

Brody Carlson, born to be model. He had the looks, personality, and of course the money. His parents being huge movie directors helped his modeling career skyrocket into the sky. He is probably the sweetest out of all the boys, but he sure knows how to play with a girls' feelings. He has the cute boyish features that make girls fall in love with him in an instant. With short brown buzz cut hair and piercing green eyes, it's kinda hard not to gawk at him with lust filled eyes. He too is in his second year of college.

And last but not least, Brett Favors. He is the smart one out of the group. He has a 4.0 GPA one of the highest alongside some girl, who's obvious in another clique then him and his friends. He is the athletic one in the group, being on the football, soccer, and baseball team made him quite popular in school. Out of school he was known as Brett "Shining" Favors. With his sparkling white smile that could make millions faint. He was a part time actor and model. He modeled for whatever was needed and acted when he thought the movie was good. His parents are known for being famous producers. I mean who hasn't heard of Favors Productions? They were worldwide famous! He is also in his second year of High School.

The four boys ruled the school with ease, with Jack as the leader. They had every girl chasing after them, or so they thought. Charming, smart, and good looking got you places in the society ladder, and they couldn't be more than happy.

"Hey! It's not my fault I was blessed with these amazing features!" replied Jack as they entered the cafe and found a booth to sit in.

"Finally some peace and quiet!" Brett sighed in relief as he rested his head on the table, closing his eyes.

"Agreed." Jack yawned

"I'm super hungry yo! Let's eat!" Jerry excitedly said as he passed out the menus on the table. After a few minutes of deciding what they wanted a girl with blond hair approached them.

"Welcome to Tea-do, what can I get all y'all?" She asked in a sweet voice. Although she found them annoying, it didn't hurt to be nice.

"I'll get the fried meat dumplings with taro bubble tea." Brett said with a smile.

"I'll get a hazelnut latte, with ramen noodles" Brody recited.

"I'll get fried meat dumplings, with green tea passion fruit smoothie with the little jelly thingys!" Jerry said excitedly. He loved that drink.

"I'll just have your fruit salad, extra apples if you could and black coffee five packets of sugar with extra foam." Jack ordered.

"Alrighty, it be out in a few minutes." Kim smiled before heading to the kitchen to make the orders. As Kim went to get the orders the boys had a chat.

"So have you found anyone yet?" asked Brody as he looked at Jack

"For what?" Jerry asked.

"Jack needs an, as I quote, 'assistant to help him keep focus and organized'" Brett replied as he did the hand signals for the quotes.

"Hey, I need a girl to help me. I'm pretty busy and I keep forgetting where I have to be." Jack shrugged, "Plus having a smoking chick follow me wouldn't be that bad"

"Whatever, so any luck?" Brody asked

"Nope. They're all fangirls. I actually need the shit to be done. I don't want a clingy girl following me just to have sex. She needs to be smart and organized." Jack replied with sigh.

"You'll find one soon. There are _tons_ of girls willing to do anything for you." Brett said.

* * *

As Kim finished the last order she placed it all on a tray and carried it to the table. Even though she looked small, the girl had some muscle. She wasn't your typical weak nerd girl. She was a slightly above average nerd girl. She slowly made her way to the table careful not to spill anything. As she closed in the table she could hear the four boys talking.

"Look dude, our moms said that there was a photoshoot at the main building in a week and we need to be there." Jerry told Jack

"Liar. I know for a fact that it's in two weeks not one." Jack replied

"No! Te equivocas! Estúpido bastardo testarudo! Escúchame, es en una semana no dos! Por el amor de dios, mi mamá me dijo dos veces!" Jerry rambled throwing his hands in the air unknowingly hitting a tray making the contents spill onto two people.

**(Translation: No! You are wrong! You stupid stubborn bastard! Listen to me, is in a week not two! For the love of god, my mom told me twice!) **

The orders of foods and the drinks spilled on no other than Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford. Ramen noodles decorated his head and drinks splashed onto his designer clothes. Kim who got a fruit salad to the chest and hot coffee spilling onto her hand.

"Fuck." Kim cursed out loud.

The three boys looked at the two before laughing their asses off.

"You.." Jack sneered pointing a finger at Kim, "Look what you did!"

Kim scoffed, "Me? Your friend over there who called you a stupid stubborn bastard, which I 100% agree on, threw his hands in the air making _me _spill the thing by accident."

"Who do you think you are? Embarrassing me in front of my friends and saying none of this is your fault? Do you even know who I am?" Jack snapped harshly

The three boy's eyes widened, she was going to suffer hell. Jack was angry.

"L-look, Jack.." Brody started by got cut off

"No, I don't know who the fuck you are, and I sure don't want to fucking know. You four are just those pretty faced jerks who think they rule around campus aren't you? Partying all night, and doing who else knows what during the day. Annoying boys aren't you?" Kim said with disgust. The four boys gaped at her. No one dissed them, especially not a girl! Everyone loved them, or so they thought.

"What's your name blondie." Jack asked harshly.

"My name is none ya. As in none of ya business." Kim snapped back.

"Brody who is she?" Jack asked as he gritted his teeth. This girl was getting on his nerves.

Brody scanned the girl up and down before replying, "Kimberly Crawford. Second year of college, just like us. But, she got here on scholarship. Parents aren't rich, but I must say she gots the brains. She has a 4.0 GPA right above our little Brett" He wasn't the eyes and ears of the school for nothing.

"Perfect." Jack growled. They all threw him confused glances.

"Look no need to go all stalker-y on me. I'm sorry and I'll pay for your dry cleaning." Kim sighed as she looked at Jack.

"Oh no. These are _designer, _blondie_._ I don't think you can afford my dry cleaning." Jack sneered, "But, you can repay me with your body."

"W-what?! Are you crazy?! I'm not becoming your fucking sex toy!" Kim stuttered silently cursing herself for blushing

Jack gave a whole-heartily laugh. "You? Sex doll? Oh that's precious. I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last female on Earth!"

'_Okay. Ouch. That hurt.' _Kim thought as she glared daggers at the stupid ego maniac in front of her.

"Likewise loud mouth. Now how can I repay you since I don't have the money for your fucking clothes." Kim said crossing her arms.

"Do you do well under pressure?" Jack asked quickly

"W-what does-"

"Do you obey orders promptly?"

"What the hell-"

"Are you fast, and responsible? Are you able to- mmph" Jack asked again. This time Kim covered his mouth and glared at him.

"Yes, yes, and yes. Look, what does this have to do with anything loudmouth?" Kim growled.

"Ah yes. Perfect." Jack said with a smirk again as he took Kim's hand and removed it from his mouth. He gave a grin to the boys before standing up. He grabbed a piece of paper from his book bag and shoved it in her face. "You're my new assistant."

Kim removed the paper from her face and glared at him once again. She had seen the flyers posted everywhere and all of his more annoying fangirls fangirling about it and talking about it every second of the fucking day. "I don't have time to be your stupid assistant. Between work and school I don't have time. Ask one of your puppy dogs to do it." She answered pointing at the three boys behind him.

"But you need money don't you? Have you seen the price I pay?" Jack called out.

She froze. Fuck she did need the damn money. She looked at the paper before her eyes widened.

"Yeah, exactly. Quit your job here. You start tomorrow, 4PM sharp. Oh, and.." he looked her up and down. "Wear something nice. The nerdy look works for you but I can't be seen with a dork. Now, let's go boys"

As the four left the cafe they could hear a distant, "And have a nice fucking night!"

"A-are you serious Jack? She doesn't quite seem like the right choice." Brett asked once they got in the car.

"She's perfect. Her smarts will be able to help me organize my schedule and get me places on time. Plus I plan making her job a living hell." Jack grinned evilly.

"Jack I don't think it's a good idea.." Brody commented.

"Look she's my assistant now. So I get to do whatever I want. This will be fun." Jack smirked

"Don't go so hard on her okay. She seemed a little tired back there. It must be tiresome to have to keep up your scholarship and get money at the same time. Plus the accident was my fault." Jerry reasoned.

Jack grunted in response as they drove to back to their houses.

* * *

"Stupid ego-manic crazy jerks! One has a loud mouth, one makes me spill stuff, one just sits there like an idiot, and the other know everything about everyone! God! Talk about fucking annoying! And I'm sticky! And for crying out loud, I'm not sure if I even know their names!" Kim ranted to herself as she cleaned the mess that happened a few minutes ago.

"Oh god, he's gonna make the job a living hell.! Could this day get any worse?" Kim muttered. She looked up at the clock. it was already 1:10AM!

"Time to go home! Yay" Kim cheered sarcastically.

Kim gathered her stuff and locked up Tea-do. As her vision adverted to the the breathtaking morning stars, she sighed contently. She smiled as she tiredly made her way to her dorm.

After a nice warm shower, she tiredly plopped onto her bed and fell asleep in an instant, forgetting to set her alarm. Luckily it was Saturday and she had no classes that day.

* * *

After they dropped off Jack at his private condo near the university, the first thing he did was take a long hot shower. And instead of going to sleep he walked to the kitchen and looked in his fridge. "Nope nothing good."

He looked around before spotting an apple. He ate his apple as he thought of what went down.

"Stupid blondie. Ruined my good clothes." Jack muttered. Soon it became a smirk. "I hope you're getting a good night's sleep blondie, 'cause you're gonna need it."

Jack took his last bite of his apple before throwing out the core and heading towards his bedroom.

* * *

**Thank you to all the stuck around and read this story. Thank you. And Ikr? She is actually going to write a story? Not a one shot? Yeah I am? Happy? :)**

**Anyway my updates are going to be very very _very_ slow. *insert booing* Yeahh... i might update either every two weeks or three... yeah *crowd throws tomatoes* **

**I'M SORRY! GIVE ME TIME TO WRITE YOU A SEMI OKAY PIECE OF WORK OKAY?!**

**Thank you.. thank you to all my followers out there who are excited that i updated. :) I love you! And thank you for listening to my rants.. I bottle everything inside :( ugh its not healthy ik ik **

**So Review/Follow/Favorite the shit out of this story so I can see how this turns out! **

**If it's bad I'm going to stop writing. Seriously I will give up on Fanfiction delete my account and stories and never write again unless it's for school... I feel like my stories aren't enough to satisfy your hunger... I'm sorry. I'm super duper sorry! But I hope it's to your liking :) **

**Ciao for now. xoxo **

**Stay true.**


	2. The Job

**So far I like all the reviews I got! hehe This is a surprise update! Yes! I hope y'all enjoy this one and thank you thank you for the wonderful reviews! That's what keeps my writing spirit up! So please review!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It or anything else that's name brand.**

* * *

Kim sighed in content as she snuggled deeper into her covers. Ah, the warm feeling spread throughout her body as her bed swallowed her more into the world of sleep and coziness.

"_Late nights, New York, trouble on my mind_

_Crosstown to the west and I'm wasting my time_

_Down south, back roads, dust clouds the air_

_Chevrolet in the back seat but it wasn't there"_

_**I Choose U ~ Timeflies**_

Kim groaned and reached for her phone on the nightstand. She saw a new mumber on the screen and sighed before answering.

"Hello?"

"**Blondie, it's you boss."**

Kim's eyes widened. "What do you want and how did you get my number?"

"**Look that's not important right now. By the sounds of it I just woke you up. Tsk tsk not starting in a good way I see. Look I'm about 15 minutes away from your dorm. Be ready, I don't like to be kept waiting." **

And with that he hung up the phone. Her doe brown eyes widen again as she looked at the clock. 10:15?! She overslept? She never over sleeps! She quickly flung her covers off of her and rushed to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth, brushing her hair, and showering once again she quickly made her way to her closet. She rummaged through her closet. She had pulled out a decent looking outfit. She had pulled on her red plaid skinny jeans, and a black v-neck that said in red print on the front, "Stay Back" and on the back of her shirt it said "Danger Zone". Her shirt was long enough so it covered all the way under her butt. She tugged on her worn out converse and sighed as she looked at the clock. She had five minutes to spare. Pulling on her glasses she checked in the mirror again. She had to admit, she looked pretty good. Combing her hair again, she grabbed a black fringe over the shoulder bag and stuffed it with her wallet, phone, keys, and her Ipod. Sighing again she made her way downstairs to the parking lot, where she heard a lot of girls squealing like pigs.

* * *

After getting off the phone with Kim, Jack easily made his way over to her dorm. Smirking into the mirror he looked at his outfit again. He was wearing black jeans with a black dress shirt with the top three buttons undone. Ruffling his hair once more he made his way to the parking lot.

_"OH MY GOD! ISN'T THAT JACK"S CAR?"_

_"JACK I LOVE YOU"_

_"GOD HE'S LIKE A FUCKING SEX GOD!"_

_"JACK BREWER I WANT TO CARRY YOUR CHILDREN!"_

_"JACK YOU'RE TAKING ME FOR A RIDE RIGHT?"_

He smirked at all the girls crowding around his car. He stepped out of the car and the girls went crazier. He put his hands up and all of the girls got silent. He scanned the the crowd to look for the certain blond girl. He spotted her in the back of the crowd looking at the girls in disgust.

"Look, girls, girls. I'll give one of you lucky girls a ride in this beauty." Jack said patting the hood of his car, "Some other day. Today I'm driving my assistant to work with me."

Cries of protest was heard throughout the crowd. As they all mumbled "Not fairs."

Jack made his way through the crowd and stopped right in front of the blond her who was crossing her arms and looking at him.

"Now let's go, blondie." Jack said as he turned to head back to his car.

The girls gawked at Kim as she followed Jack to his car.

_"HER? ARE YOU SERIOUS?"_

_"YOU CHOSE THIS BITCH?"_

_"WHY HER? SHE'S UGLY! CHOOSE ME INSTEAD"_

"Bye, ladies. See you soon." Jack winked, and the girls all screamed again, and some even fainted

Kim clenched her fist as she heard the comments. She made her way to the passenger seat and closed the door quite harshly.

"You look better today, but still nerdy and dorky." Jack commented

"Shut up loudmouth." Kim snapped

"Ouch, grumpy I see?" Jack replied smirking as he started the car. Kim glared at him and then turned her attention to the window.

"Look, what am I suppose to do as your so called assistant? Plus, didn't you say we were suppose to start at 4!" Kim asked

"Well as _my _personal assistant, you have to be on call 24/7 and I have a shoot this morning and you are coming with. I expect you to answer all my calls and do whatever I say." Jack replied.

"24/7? Are you serious?! I have school and the cafe to work at! I can't be on call 24/7! Are you nuts?" Kim yelled

"As I said, you should quit your job at the cafe, my job pays more than enough, and as for school, you'll manage. You're not at the top of our class for nothing." Jack answered with a little smirk

"So in other words I'm your personal slave that needs to be on alert 24/7?" Kim asked

"Yup." Jack grinned. "You'll have to follow me everywhere blondie, get me everything I want, and do everything I say.. and you can't refuse."

"Okay why do you always call me blondie! I have a name you know!" Kim snapped. She really hated when people called her blondie.

"Well, _blondie_ annoying you is fun." Jack answered

"Oh shut it noodlehead." Kim replied

"At least I still look good with noodles on my head." Jack said

Kim kept quiet. She wouldn't deny that he was handsome. All his friends were quite attractive actually.

They stayed silent the whole way to the photo shoot. Once the car stopped they both got out of the car and headed inside the building.

"Wow, so pretty!" Kim commented as she looked around. Everything was new and shiney. The floor was in a checkerboard pattern and the the style was just amazing. And this was just the lobby! Everyone in the lobby looked amazing. Tall, slender, and sophisticated, like right out of a magazine.

"Right, you would be impressed blondie. I forgot you were a commoner" Jack said boredly as he made his way down the hallway.

Kim ignored his comment and followed him down the hallway still admiring the architecture of the building. Soon they reached a door that said "Jack Brewer" on it.

As they entered, Jack spoke. "I'm going to make-up and wardrobe so just stay here and don't mess anything up."

"Oh that doesn't sound gay _at_ all, pretty boy." Kim smirked.

Jack glared at her with hate.

"Oops. Did I say something that actually offended you?" Kim teased.

"Nope, blondie. Now I'm going to go. And as I said, don't mess anything up.. or be seen." Jack concluded as he made his way out the door of the dressing room.

Kim sighed as she scanned the room. A black couch and a mini fridge with a table and many papers on it. Also a ton of magazines on the coffee table. Taking a seat on the couch she grabbed a magazine and flipped through the pages. "Ugh their legs go on and on and on! Do they even eat?"

Kim shuttered as she through the magazine back done on the table. Looking around she saw the fridge.

"Hmm he might be thirsty and hungry." Kim muttered to herself as she made her way to the mini fridge. When she opened it, there was nothing but apples and gatorade. She took out a green gatorade and poured it in a cup and set it on the table while she took out three apples. She found a paring knife and peeled the apples. She cut them into wedges and placed them on a plate she found. Just as she placed them on the coffee table the door opened, and in came a shirtless Jack with black jeans.

Kim gawked at him. He was annoying, but damn! Did that boy have a good body! Rocking six pack and a smoking v-line. She blushed.

Jack smirked at her staring. He was used to it, and he sure as hell loved it. "Hey, don't go falling for me blondie."

Kim snapped out of her trance. "Like I would fall for you."

"Hmm good job." Jack said as he took an apple slice and grabbed the cup of gatorade.

"Is that a compliment? Oh geez are pigs flying now?" Kim retorted with a smile.

"But.. you should know that I like the skin on my apple." Jack smirked at Kim scowl. "Look the shoot is starting. So why don't you organize my desk and sort it by important and not important. Don't forget to put it in alphabetical order. And I expect it to be done by the time I come back. Have fun blondie."

With that he took finished the apple slices and made his way to the door and left Kim with a stack of papers to organize.

"Oh how I fucking hate you pretty boy." Kim said out loud. She reluctantly made her way to Jack's desk and started organizing the papers.

* * *

It had been a tiring week and a half, and Jack worked Kim to the bone. From getting his coffee, to his dry cleaning, and organizing his desk and keeping him on schedule. Not to mention she had to deal with his fucking crazy fangirls. And here she was again. While Jack had a beach themed shoot, she organized his desk for the hundredth time. For a model he was a disorganized pig. Still throughout the whole assistant thingy, some of Jack's friends had been very nice to her, like Jerry. He was super goofy but he always made her laugh when he was visiting Jack while he was on set, or helped her run errands. They even exchanged some dance moves! Kim might look like a nerd but she had, as Jerry put it, "Swawesome hip hop moves." Then there was Brett who helped her with her studies, or the other way around. It was mostly Brett asking Kim help on homework and such. He was very charming, Kim had thought. His first impression on her was very good. Then there was Brody. Oh Brody. He was the sweetest guy ever! He brought her small little gifts when he visited. Like chocolates, or just a simply latte. He enjoyed her company when he gossiped about what happened around the school. "Oh, its such a sandal." Brody would say when there was a love triangle. Kim really enjoyed hearing the gossip. It was the first time that someone had included her in these stuff. She enjoyed everyone's company... except for Jack's. Putting the final paper in a pile the door swung opened. There stood Jack with an annoyed expression with a brunette clinging to his arm. The girl had her hair down and was wearing ripped jean booty shorts and a hot pink bikini top. She pressed her upper half on Jack again as she opened her mouth.

"Jackk. Let's go have some fun!" the girl said in what seemed to be her sexy voice.

"Look, Lindsay, go away, I'm busy." Jack growled as he tried to shake her off.

Kim smirked up at Jack and watched his annoyed expression. Seeing his Jack shot her a glare. And Kim stiffened.

"_Shit, an angry Jack means a hard working Kim. Damn it!" _Kim thought.

"Jack let's go around the city and I'll show you a _good_ time." Lindsay cooed.

Kim mentally gagged. "Ahem, could you please leave my boss alone?"

Lindsay scoffed, "Who the hell are you telling me what to do? Do you even know who I am? Leave me and Jack alone!"

"Look I don't give a fuck to who you are but you're bothering my boss. Would you please get the fuck out of here?" Kim asked as nicely as she could.

"Look nerd." Lindsay pointed at her with her manicured finger "I think you're bothering him. I mean look at you! You're an eyesore. And you're hair is as limp and lifeless as Hitler. Seriously go look in a mirror once in awhile. Go away bitch."

Kim stood there unfazed by Lindsay's words.

"Leave! Are you deaf too?" Shriek Lindsay.

"Look leave or I'll call security to escort you to the parking lot." Kim firmly said.

"Are you threatening me? Jack wants to hang with a beauty not a loser." Lindsay laughed.

"You're getting on my boss' last nerve. As Jack's assistant it's my job to make his working environment happy and not have it infested with pest, like you." Kim snapped back.

Lindsay gaped at the girl. "Assistant?! Oh don't make me laugh. Jack are you serious? This girl isn't even pretty. She's ugly."

Kim inwardly flinched, but didn't show it. Jack saw it though. He saw something flash in her eyes and disappear. This girl was getting on his last nerve.

"Lindsay leave or I'll have my manager make sure I never do a shoot with you again." Jack glared as he pushed her out of his dressing room slash office.

"Jackie baby!" Lindsay protested. "It's her fault isn't it!" She pointed at Kim.

"No, I just find you to be an annoying clingy bitch. So stay the fuck away from me and my assistant." Jack snapped as he slammed the door close.

"I'm done here so, I'm gonna head back to the university." Kim stated as she headed to the door.

"Look Kim.." Jack started. Kim turned around, he had called her by her first name. "Don't listen to the words Lindsay said. She's just a clingy fan girl."

Kim smiled at him softly. Staring at him.

"Falling for me now, eh?" Jack said with his famous smirk

Kim frowned immediately. Way to ruin the moment. She turned and walked out the door.

* * *

Putting earphones in her ear as she walked to her dorm in silence. She smiled to herself as she watched the stars in the sky sparkle with excitement. Making her way to the dorm she took a long shower and got into her pajamas. She sat at her desk to finish a paper due in a few days. As she continued to write she couldn't help but have Lindsay's voice echo in her mind. _"She's not even pretty,, she's ugly." "You're an eyesore."_

Kim closed her eyes and shook her head. She stood up and looked in her mirror. "Silly girl, you should be use to this."

Teary eyed she snuggled up in bed and let the tears escape, leaving her paper to finish later.

* * *

"NO! AHHHH.. please don't!" Kim screamed as she shot up in bed.

Tears streamed down her face as she woke up. "It was just a dream"

She had a horrible childhood with kids bullying her since as young as she could remember except for this one girl. Then there was also this other girl who made sure to torment her everyday. Shaking her head, she turned to look at what time it was. 8:45. Just in time to get breakfast before I have to see pretty boy.

Putting on white booty shorts, and a high-low flowy blouse she made her way to Tea-do.

"Hey Ann!" Kim greeted as she walked in.

"Well look what the cat dragged in!" exclaimed Ann as she gave Kim a hug. "It's been miserable since you've been gone!"

"Sorry! It's just that-" Kim tired to explain

"Shhh.. I know. I just miss you!" Ann shushed.

"Yeah me too. You were the best" Kim said as she looked up at Ann

"I know, I am awesome aren't I?" Ann said with a slip of her hair. "So what can I get you?"

"I'll get a large bubble tea, large green tea passion fruit smoothie with the jelly thingys, a large coffee with five packets of sugar with extra foam, hazelnut mocha frappe latte, french vanilla ice coffee and five croissants." Kim recited.

Ann looked at her jaw dropped. "How about you do the order yourself, I totally wasn't paying attention?"

Kim laughed. "Sure why not."

About ten minutes later she finished and headed towards the location Jack had sent her. He had that photo shoot with Jerry, that's why she ordered his favorite drink. As she got in the car she got stuck in traffic. "Shit! Jack's gonna freak!"

* * *

Jack was at the shoot early for makeup and wardrobe, because he was modeling for his mom's and his second mom's clothes line. Jane Brewer and Maria Martinez decided to finally collaborate on a collection of theirs. Both of their sons were gonna be modeling for _The J&M Collection For Him and Her. _He laughed as Jerry kept flinching when the makeup artist tried to put eyeliner on Jerry. Jerry always had sensitive eyes.

"Yo, where's Kim?" Jerry asked

"She's late, and she's not answering her phone." Jack said irritated She was suppose to answer his called no matter. He couldn't help be feel ignored.

"Maybe she got in an accident." Jerry said with worried eyes.

Jack's eyes widen. No. No. No. Nono. That couldn't happen. Jack quickly whipped up his cellphone to call her. _"Hey you reached Kim Crawford, I'm a little busy right now so please leave a message after the beep okay? I promise to get back to you as soon as possible. Bye!" _

"Voicemail." Jack mumbled.

"Jack honey! Jerry dear?" came a woman's voice.

"In here mom!" Jack shouted as he stared at his phone.

"Ah boys there you are. We're picking the female models and I need you to be there, because you know mommy's got to have the best. Now come" said Jane Brewer.

"Yes Mrs. Brewer." Jerry answered as he followed along with Jack.

"Now Jerry, I remembered I told you to call me mom. You've become like a second son to me." Jane cooed to him.

Soon they came to view of a line of female models. Maria Martinez was already there staring down the girls.

"Aye, mama" Jerry called out

"Jerry honey! There you are! I think I found one that would match you!" Maria called out. "Well look how handsome you are Jack!"

"Thanks!" Jack answered back.

"Jerry meet Grace. Grace meet Jerry." Maria introduced.

A tall brunette was placed in front of him. Tall, hourglass figure, and not too skinny. Her hair was straight to mid back and her skin was caramel tan.

Grace blushed at seeing such a handsome guy being place in front of her. She stuck out her hand for a handshake but Jerry took it and kissed the back of her hand.

"Nice to meet you" Jerry said

"You too. And Maria, I'm such a huge fan of yours, and your husbands dance studio is simply amazing." Grace complemented.

"Ah! You're Grace O'Doherty aren't you? My husbands talks highly of your dancing skills. Maybe you and Jerry could take a private dance lesson someday." Maria said with a wink.

Grace blushed and Maria's assistant took her to makeup and wardrobe.

"Now help me Maria." Jane whined as she eyed the women up and down.

"Too skinny."

"Too blond"

"Too auburn"

"Too much curves"

"Oh no, too Brittney Spears."

"_Please_ you look like a plastic barbie doll."

"No."

"None of these girls are the right ones!" cried Jane. "they're all too fake! I want natural beauty, something within. Something that screams extroic and different."

Jane Brewer was known to be very picky on which models to choose when they modeled for her collection. She didn't want it to seem as her clothes were only for boney fake women.

"Shall I get Julie to get more models?" Maria asked as she sent away the rest of the models.

"No. I need to-" Jane started

"Ah sorry I'm late Jack! There was traffic jam and this car flipped over and stuff, but I got you food.. yay? Don't go all psycho on me yet... am I interrupting something?" Kim sheepishly said bursting in their conversation but suddenly becoming shy as they all stared at her.

Jane stared at her with amazement, taking all her features. "Jack honey, who is this?"

"She's just my assistant. If you don't like her she can go. Go blondie." Jack said quickly. He didn't want to displease his mother.

"No!" She held a hand to stop him. She walked up to her and stared at her up and down.

Kim stared wide eyed as the most beautiful woman walked up to her. Her brown cascading locks and a body that woman killed to have. Not to mention her skin! She didn't look a day over 25!

"Your name sweetheart?" she asked.

"I-I'm Kim Crawford." Kim answered.

"Nice meet you! I'm Jane Brewer." Jane sweetly said.

"Wow you're so pretty! You don't look a say over 25!" Kim exclaimed.

Jane laughed. "Oh my, I like you. Mmhmm."

"Heh thanks. You must be Jack's mother. It's nice to finally meet you." Kim said politely. Jane nodded and went to Maria. They started whispering their whispers growing with excitement.

"Okay. Jack got you large black coffee five packets of sugar extra foam, with a croissant" Kim said as she handed Jack the food who hungrily took it with a smile. "And for my favorite person in the whole world.."

"What did ya get me!" Jerry exclaimed. Hearing that Jack clenched his fist. Jerry was Kim's favorite person in the whole world? Where did that put him? What why did he care? Never mind that.

"I was kinda talking about me..." Kim trailed off and noticed Jerry's pout. And she smirked.

"Oh." Jerry pouted

"But, I did get you a croissant.. and a green tea-"

"Passion fruit smoothie with the jelly thingys?" Jerry asked all excited.

"Duh." Kim said with a smile as she handed him the drink and the food.

"You're the best Kimster." Jerry smiled

"Nothing less." Kim shot back with a wink. She walked up to the two women whom were whispering. "Now would any of you two happen to like a hazelnut mocha frappe latte or a french vanilla ice coffee?"

"My favorite." they both answered at the same time as Kim gave them their foods and drinks. Kim retreated back to where she put her bubble tea.

"Hey blondie what is this? It's pretty good!" Jack exclaimed holding her bubble tea.

"That's mine! Give it back." Kim demanded.

He handed it back to her, "What is it? I want it next time."

"Bubble tea." Kim huffed as she wiped the straw.

"You know girls would die to drink from the same straw as me." Jack grinned at her

"But I'm not your typical girl am I? I mean if I was the last girl on the planet you wouldn't fuck me, so I can assume you don't find me a girl." Kim shot at him

Jack was left speechless. Damn that blondie.

"Hi I'm Julie Sanders Jane Brewer's assistant! Mrs. Brewer told me to take you to hair and makeup." Julie said to Kim.

Kim choked on her drink. "I think you've got the wrong girl!"

"Kim Crawford?" Julie asked

"Yeah.." Kim said.

"Nope. I'm right! Now come on girl!" Julie said. And with that she dragged Kim off.

"Yes! Isn't she just perfect?! I think I've found a star!" Jane sighed as she stepped close to a shocked Jack.

"Mom are you crazy? Blondie isn't model material!" Jack protested

Jane sent a glare to Jack. "Baby, don't doubt mommy!"

"If this blows up in your face it's not my fault." Jack stated as he walked off with Jerry who had to go through wardrobe.

"Yeah yeah" Jane waved off as she went back to her office.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**This was prob one of my favorites**

**REVIEW FOLLOW & FAVORITE **

**MORE REVIEW MEANS MORE INSPIRATION WHICH MEANS UPDATES ARE QUICKER!**

**I hope you enjoyed this one!**

**Bye for now!**


	3. Makeover Time!

**Heyyyy what's up guys?! Thanks for all the reviews and follows/favorites! You guys also put a smile to my face when I seen the review number go up! :) so thank you to all that read this! **

**Btw this is mostly a filler chapter and such.. so more stuff coming up soon!**

**On with the story!**

**Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! Thank you**

* * *

"Honey, Mrs. Brewer has been known for making rash decisions for models and they always turn out into stars. I believe she's done the same with you." Julie explained.

"Julie baby you're here! Where's the beauty?!" the redhead asked.

Julie went to ther redhead and gave him a peck on the lips. "Kim meet my boyfriend Milton. Milton meet Kim, Jane's new model."

"You guys look cute together." Kim commented.

"Thanks. Look, quickly finish her up and send her to wardrobe ASAP. Jane wants to be surprise and you know her, she hates waiting." Julie concluded while she took a seat on the black couch in the corner in the room.

"Ah, I see why Jane picked you! You truly are a beauty." Milton commented. Kim blushed. "Let's get rid of these.."

Milton took her glasses off and tossed them in the garbage.

"Hey! I need those!" Kim protested

"Calm down farm girl. You don't need to hide your beautiful eyes behind those glasses. Here are some contacts. They should be the right prescription." Milton said handing her some contacts.

Putting them on she gasp. "How do you know these were my prescription?"

"Honey once you're a stylish for the great Jane Brewer you must have a few tricks up your sleeve. Now your hair. It's a beauty natural honey blonde color. Split ends but we can fix that!" Milton listed off.

Milton started off with cutting her hair, Kim watched as the blond locks fell from her head.

'_What will I look like? Will I look like a boy? Or even worse! A troll?'_ Kim worriedly thought

After cutting her hair Milton reached for a bowl with sparkly sickly yellow dye, he attempted to put it on her hair.

"H-hold on! My hair won't look that yellow right?" Kim panically said.

"Don't worry, this will just get your hair back to life. Plus it'll bring out the natural color more." Milton reassured. Kim nodded and he coated her hair with the substance from root to tip. After he had finished, he had told her that the substances need to be rested for five minutes before it needed to be washed off.

After about five minutes, Milton guided Kim to the washing station. Having one of his assistants wash her hair, he set up the next step of the makeover.

Drying her hair, Milton sprayed some heat protection spray onto her hair before grabbing the black straightener. bring the heating iron to the root of her hair to the tips. He repeated the action until he finished the whole head, carefully not burning her. Looking at his masterpiece, Milton smiled victorious.

"All done." He announced.

Hearing his words, Kim was turned around to the mirror behind her. She gasped. Kim wasn't looking at the same girl from last night. This girl had straight layered hair, with vibrant bouncy honey blond hair, and side swept bangs. She couldn't even recognize herself. This wasn't her was it? And her eyes. Oh how bright they were. They were like shining stars! She was breathtaking.

"Wow.. I look.. this is just.. I'm speechless!" Kim stuttered out as she stared at Milton. "This isn't me is it?"

"You look beautiful and honey this is 100% Kim Crawford." Milton replied.

"T-thank you!" Kim gaped at him.

"Now time for makeup!" Milton ushered. And Kim cringed.

"Makeup?" Kim said with distaste.

* * *

"Julie dear! Is she ready?" Jane called out

"Hair and makeup is done. All she needs is wardrobe." Julie responded

"Excellent." Jane smiled.

"Mommy, you know I love you and all but do you really think this will be a good idea? I mean she's a nerd and she's dorky!" Jack exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air. He was decked in a tuxedo, with the undershirt unbuttoned. With a pair of nice shoes and his hair tousled the just the right way, all in all he looked great."

"Jackie, mommy loves you and such, but shut up! I'm trying to work with them!" Jane gestured to the three people in front of the set. Maria was explaining to the cameraman what she wanted and such, while Jerry and Grace were trying to find the right pose for the shoot. Jane walked over to the two teens and placed them exactly how she wanted.

Jerry, decked in the same outfit as Jack, held a blood red rose in between his teeth. Both his hands on Grace's waist. He looked deep into her eyes. Grace on the other hand was decked in a red fitted dress that stopped mid-thigh, with matching red heels. One hand was on his chest, as if she was pushing him back, while the other was hung over his shoulder. Foreheads touching..

_Flash Flash Flash Flash Flash Flash_

"Ah yes! Perfect! I can see the chemistry between you two! Fabulous!" shouted the photographer as she snapped many photos of the two. "I need more passion. I want the picture to read fierceness."

Jerry and Grace changed poses looking fiercely into each other's eyes.

"YES! Perfect." cried the photographer. "Now Jerry get out of the photo"

Jerry stepped out of the shoot while Grace continued to pose for the camera.

"Ah beautiful! Amazing!" shouted the camera man.

Jerry walked over to where Jack was chilling out.

"My mom is out of her mind" Jack sighed

"Maybe.. but there is a chance that you're mom could be a genius." Jerry stated

"As if! _Blondie_, model material? When pigs fly!" Jack snorted.

"Jerry you're turn!" the photographer yelled.

"Coming Rudy!" Jerry shouted back.

Grace slowly made her way where Jack was to take a sip of water.

"So what's this thing about a new model? Oh by the way, name's Grace" Grace said holding out her hand

Jack took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Jack Brewer. And my assistant is being turned into a 'model'. She's a total dork! No way."

"Mhmm.. I once had this friend. She was always bullied, but I don't get why. But, I guess it was because of her family problems or the fact that she looked like a nerd and a dork. She was so beautiful. She had no confidence because of all the comments made towards her. I had asked her once why she didn't argue back. And do you know what she said? She said why argue with them? They didn't do anything wrong, Just stating the truth. It was heartbreaking. It really was. She was a tough little cookie. Never shedding tears in front of the. I was so shocked by this girl. I've never seen her cry, except for this once. I was in class wondering where she was. She usually didn't ditch class. I went to the bathroom during class and that's when I saw her. Crying her eyes out in the corner of the bathroom bruises and such scattered all around her. So girls had beaten her up. I was so devastated. It truly was an unpleasant sight." Grace sighed. "I never found out who the girls were.. what a pity. But I stuck to her like glue and such. And then I had to move away. I tried to keep in touch in her but that turned into a fail. She was my best friend, and now I don't even know where she fucking is. What a shitty friend I am, huh? Ugh, sorry. I just spilled everything about my lost best friend to you. Sorry."

"No, it's fine. At least you didn't try to persuade me into have sex with you, like every girl I know." Jack chuckled.

"Yeah, I noticed that." Grace said cringing her nose. "Sucks for you."

"Hey, I'm not saying I don't enjoy it." Jack said holding his hands up.

"Sex crazied bastard" Grace shot at him.

"You're not like other girls, Grace." Jack commented.

"Thanks. I'm not really into brown haired models. More of black haired latinos who dance." Grace explained.

"So pretty much Jerry." Jack added up.

Grace blushed. "No!"

Jack rolled his eyes and just smirked. "Secret's safe with me."

"Really?" Grace asked

"I'm human. I have a heart too." Jack answered

"What? Jack Brewer. International model had a heart?! The sex crazied bastard has feelings! Call FOX news somebody!" Graced joked

Jack gave a small glare before laughing along. "You remind me of blondie."

"Blondie? What kind of name is that?" Grace questioned.

"Oh, just a nickname to annoy my assistant." Jack smirked.

"An evil boy aren't you?" Grace teased.

"Well of course!" Jack exclaimed as the both laughed.

"Jack you're up for single shots!" Rudy, the photographer yelled.

"Well that's my cue. Just to let you know, I think Jerry would really like you." Jack whispered.

Grace blushed and looked down. Jack softly chuckled and made his way to the set.

"Hey Grace!" Jerry greeted as he walked near her.

"Hey Jerry." Grace mumbled. "Water?"

"Nah, I have a drink from my friend." Jerry replied reaching behind her to grab his green tea smoothie.

"Ah.."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"So... how long have you been in Seaford?" Jerry asked, eager to get out of the silence.

"Oh, I've been here since birth. I moved when I was about 9 or 10 to New York. You know the Big Apple is famous for their fashion. So that's where I fell in love with fashion and modeling. And I'm back here to model for the best." Grace complemented as she gestured to the _J&M Collection For Him and Her_ dress she was wearing.

"Yeah, my mom and Jack's are the best." Jerry smiled.

Grace couldn't help but blush. He was handsomer when he smiled! "No doubt."

"So what's this I hear about you dancing? How come I haven't seen you there? I pretty much live there." Jerry joked.

"Probably because you're showing a model how to, as I quote 'Do the Jerry'" Grace answered jealously intertwined into her voice.

"Heh, oh right..." Jerry nervously said as he scratched the back of his head. When did Jerry Martinez get nervous? Was he really admitting to doing a douchebag thing to a girl? Psh, why does he care? He can have any girl he wants. And she's just like every girl out there, except for Kim. She's special, and he liked that, but not in a romantically manner. Grace was just another girl that was going to come and go.

"So Grace are you a full time model or do you still go to school?" Jack questioned as he reach the two

"Well I've been here for about a month, and I'm still looking for a school. I'm planning to go to Seaford University, but I don't know. I heard the tuition is a lot. And I really want to go back to school. Going to NYU for 2 years then dropping out to go to another college is a bit stressful." Grace explained

"I'm sure my mom could get you a discount, you are modeling for _the _Maria Martinez now." Jerry reasoned.

"Really? You would do that?" Grace said as her eyes filled with hope

"Hells yeah." Jerry responded

"Thank you so much!" Grace squealed as she gave Jerry a hug. "You're the best and I've only known you for a hour. Seriously, you're so nice!"

"Oh it's nothing." Jerry waved off.

"I could show you around if you like." Jack commented.

"No!" Jerry yelled out loudly. Everyone turned to look at him and he laughed it off as everyone started to turn back to what they were doing. "Er,- I mean why would you show her around? Your fangirls are already crazy since Kim follows you around. Why add heat to the flame by having yet another girl with you."

"Hmm true. Guess I can't. But... I could have blondie do it for you." Jack answered with a nod of his head. "Yeah, blondie will show you around campus."

"Thanks." Grace said to Jack.

"_Live fast, die young_

_Bad girls do it well_

_Live fast, die young_

_Bad girls do it well_

_Live fast, die young_

_Bad girls do it well"_

**Bad Girls ~ MIA**

"Sorry that's my phone." Grace excused herself as she went to answer her phone.

Jerry and Jack gave a nod. And Maria and Jane approached the two lads.

"She's great! I love her. She's a keeper, eh Jerry." Maria nudged her son.

"Yeah." Jerry breathed out. "She's a keeper."

"Jane! She's ready!" Julie called out.

"Ahh yes! Perfect." Jane excitedly said, like a child opening a new present.

"Seriously mom, I don't know what persuaded you to cho-", He stopped speaking. Jack mentally slapped himself. Why did he stop speaking? This had never happened to him before. Sure, he had seen a lot of pretty girls, but none of them had taken his ability to speak. **(A/N I didn't write this. I liked how she wrote it so i copied it. hehe sorry. This belongs to Lexi201)**

Sure he had seen girls from all over the world but none as beautiful as the girl who stood in front of him. Her hair was vibrant honey blond that bounced with every step she took, and her makeup was done to perfection matching the outfit she was sporting on. She adorned a strapless ivory dress with a gray bow tied in the front right above her tiny waist, with little sparkles. The dress stopping right above mid-thigh and golden rings were placed on her slender fingers. As for her feet she had black wedged ankle boots. Her long smooth tan legs seemed to go on and on for miles! What he did to run his hands up and down those legs! Then he started to trail up again. Right then and there he mentally slapped himself then dragged himself to a tank full of man eating sharks and jumped in.

She had cleavage. Blondie had cleavage. Since when does blondie have cleavage? He gave a small blush when he realized he had been looking too long. On her hip was a perfectly manicured slender hand. **(A/N Again Lexi201's) **And the dress overall hugged all of her curves. She was a fucking angel!

"Ahhhhh. You're a goddess! I knew you were the one I needed! Geez _I_ am good! Oh dear you look amazing!" Jane cooed

Kim blushed. She wasn't used to, scratch that, she was even familiar with the word, compliment. Now Jane Brewer, world famous fashion designer was showering her with compliments. This was something new. "Thanks"

"Look at yourself!" Jane hastily said as she turned Kim around to a full length body mirror. Kim gasped. She was beautiful! This was _not_ her. This girl in front of her was too beautiful.

Jerry wolf-whistled. "Looking good Kimster!"

"Yes! You look like an angel dear! Absolutely stunning." Maria added.

"Say something Jack! How does she look?" Jane pushed

"You.. you clean up nice blondie." Jack grinned

Kim smiled. "I'll take that compliment"

"And at least you don't look like a nerd or dork anymore" Jack said as he grinned, and a bigger looking scowl appeared on her face.

"Jackson! Stop being rude! And I told you momma was always right!" Jane admired as she looked at the blond beauty.

Kim feeling a little unease continued to look at herself as she was dragged to the set where she was to take single shots. "I-I don't think I'm right for this. I'm not even experienced!"

"None sense! Don't worry I will take care of you, that's a promise. You'll do fine." Jane reassured

Kim looked at the beautiful woman in front of her and looked her in the eye. Seeing nothing but honesty she nodded, feeling as she could trust the woman in front of her with her life. Kim shyly stepped on the black drop back, and waited to be instructed to do something.

"_Makeover complete. Check" _Jane silently smirked to herself. _"Now to make a star."_

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Chapters are getting shorter... I swear all the chapters to this story will never be under a 1,000 words... the shortest will probably be around 1,500-2,100 words per chapter.**

**So yeah.. i hope you liked this chapter!**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow! Which give me more motivation! **

**Remember updates every 13-14 days...**


	4. Am I Doing This Right?

**Hiiii guys! A lot of you guys complained about the updates and I'm sorry to say that the days aren't really gonna change.. So yeah.. *ducks at tomatoes thrown at me* Yeah.. I'm getting pretty good at dodging those now ;) **

**Lmfao.. Okay on with the story! Short Introduction this time!**

**You know the deal:**

_**Follow, Favorite and Review!**_

* * *

Kim breathed out as she stared at the photographer in front of her. He had a mean looking stare. Feeling a little uneasy, she averted her eyes to someone else. She looked at Jack who was still staring at her, but not like her her. Like her body her.

"_Damn pervert" _ Kim thought as she shifted a little to attempt to cover her cleavage. Finally the photographer spoke.

"I love her! She has natural beauty! Not like other fake siliconed filled barbies I've had to take photos of. Dear you are stunning! Jane, you never cease to amaze me. Rudy's the name." Rudy introduced.

Jane laughed in reply and smiled. "Take care of her."

"Will do. What's your name angel?" Rudy asked

Kim blushed. She was not getting use to the frequent compliments. "Kim. Kim Crawford. Nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand for a handshake.

"Ah Kim. So I hear you're new. Don't worry I'll show you what to do." Rudy reassured. Kim smiled at his sincerity. "JERRY! Get your ass here!"

Kim flinched. He was _loud_. Jerry rushed over to the two of them.

"You called?" Jerry said popping his collar.

"Show her what to do." Rudy instructed.

Jerry nodded and stepped onto the back drop.

"Basically you model. When modeling It's like dancing sorta. More of a contemporary hip hop walk. It has to be graceful, but you have to make it look cool. So contemporary for gracefulness and hip hop for the swag look. So as you walk don't make the walk too pop and locking and don't make it look like you're full on doing a interpreted dance, but make sure you show feelings. Don't forget to like grab the shirt or in your case the dress and showcase it. Also smile, or do a serious look. I don't know which one Rudy wants you to do but listen to him for further instructions. And don't forget, the number one rule for modeling. Be sexy." Jerry instructed. He demonstrated how to do it and explained all the little details to how to pose and model, to Kim.

Kim surprising got all the dance terms and how he describe them. But, then she was a little taken back. Be.. be sexy? Kim Crawford was _not _sexy! She didn't have a sexy bone in her whole body. She wasn't sure how to be said, sexy. It was a foreign term in her dictionary. Bottom line, Kim Crawford could not be _sexy._ Even if she tried her best, she couldn't.

She nervously laughed as she made her way in front of the camera.

"Okay, show me what you got." Rudy told her. Kim nodded and begun.

As she walked up to the camera swayed her hips back and forth and tugged at the end of the dress. She would bite her lip as she got closer to the camera and then she walked back, then turned her upper half to the camera. Walking back and forth a few more times she got use to the white bright flashes of light that she saw. She had noticed that Rudy was silent and inwardly sweatdropped. Was he really not going to say something about her while she modeled. Was she good? Was she bad? Was she looking like a troll in heels?

"Am I doing this right?" Kim asked quietly wanting to know if she did good or not.

* * *

"_She's fucking sexy as hell!" _Jack thought as he stared at Kim's hips that were swaying back and forth. Oh what he would do to those sexy hips. Damn.. he'd grab them and grind against her, and take her right then and there. What the fuck was he thinking? Why was he thinking of blondie like that? _God, did it just get really hot in here? _Jack twitched in discomfort as he tried to cool himself off. He watched as Kim trail her hand from her upper thigh to the side of her breast. _Fuck_, he need a distraction before things were gonna happen and he would need a cold shower.

"Not so dorky now huh Jackson?" Jane asked her son, who was obviously staring at the blond girl.

"Whatever." Jack grunted

"Mommy's always right, Jackie. Everything seems to be set, so Maria and I will head to the office to discuss some things." Jane informed her son.

"Mmkay. Bye." Jack replied as he kissed his mother's cheek goodbye and waved her off. He was a mommy's boy and nothing was going to change that, _ever._

"Kim... Kim's something else isn't she." Jerry commented to Jack.

"This doesn't change anything. She's still _my _assistant. And she's still gonna work for _me._" Jack stubbornly stated.

"Yeah, yeah. So could I ask you for some advice.. for- for my friend." Jerry asked shyly.

"Shoot."

"Well.. my friend.. umm he- he likes this girl, and she's not like other girls he's met before. He really wants to get to know her better. So what should he do?" Jerry explained

"Well.. what I would do is try to get her number and I don't know. Treat her to a lunch or dinner. But, not something too fancy or something too trashy. And just get to know her. Ask her questions. Tell her you'd like to get to know her more or something." Jack shrugged off towards the end not knowing what to say.

"Thanks. That was great." Jerry smiled. Jack nodded his head and smiled back. Soon the white flashes stopped.

* * *

The white flashes had stopped and Kim froze. She had done it right..._right? _Rudy approached her with an unreadable expression and sighed loudly in front of her. Kim bit her lip and frowned. Was she _that_ bad?

"Kim..." Rudy sighed. "That was _flawless!_ You are a natural in front of the camera! Wow. You're the best female model I've ever seen!"

Kim let out her breath she didn't know she was holding. She let out a dazzling smile and thanked him.

"Alright Jack get your ass over here!" Rudy yelled. Jack made his way to the two of them. Kim blushed as Jack got closer to them. He was very handsome up close.

"Okay, I'm going to try out a couple of poses." Rudy said.. Jack went over to lean on the wall, hands in pocket and legs crossed.

"Where should I stand?" Kim questioned.

"Obvious next to me blondie. This is a couple shot." Jack shouted out.

Kim glared at him. "I'm new to this pretty boy, so shut your mouth."

Rudy not liking what he saw shook his head. "No, no. Jack switch places with her. I don't want you to be against the wall."

Jack's eyes widen. He was always right! Where ever he posed was the first thing they shot. So having him move was new to him. Getting off the wall he stepped back so Kim could lean against the wall.

"Better, okay now Jack hover over her." Rudy said. The two obviously had something go on, and he'd give them a little push, and Jane definitely wouldn't mind. C'mon everyone saw Jack gawking at Kim when she came in. He smirked a little to himself

"Excuse me?" they both simultaneously said.

"Hover. Over. Her. I'm speaking English aren't I?" Rudy stated crossing his arms.

"Well yes.. but-"

"Hover over her."

"Fine." Jack put both arms on either side of her trapping her. Noticing her blush he thought he would comment. "Look it's just a pose, no need to be falling for me, blondie."

Kim rolled her eyes and scolded herself for blushing. His scent invaded her senses. He had a minty vanilla smell, odd combination but he made it work. Feeling a little awkward she stiffened.

"Angel, relax. We don't want you to look like a board. Plus its a for him and her. Make it look believable." Rudy explained.

Closing her eyes she breathed out and visibly relax. Looking at the two they both seemed to really like each other, not hate each other's guts.

"Alright, Jack, I want you to pin her arms above her head with your right arm, and place your left hand on her waist." Rudy pointed out.

Jack easily took both of her petite hands in one of his above her head. Kim felt her heart beat increase, and her lids fall heavy. She felt the weight of his hand fall on her waist. His hand was a little under her breast. The skin of her arm and hands felt like liquid satin. Then he made eye contact. **(A/N Lexi201's part)**

Kim felt like she was swimming in a pool of milk chocolate. His eyes were such a wonderful shade of brown. She felt a little dazed as she continued to make eye contact with Jack. Flashes of white were rapidly flashing at them. With them making little movements every so often.

Kim moved her neck out a little and Jack took the opportunity to dip his head to the crook of her neck to make it look like he was going to kiss it. Kim sported a sexy grin, with her mouth parted a little. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and she shivered a little. She could feel Jack's smirk against her neck.

Her scent was so intoxicating. It made him want to burrow his head further into Kim's neck. Her neck was so long, and so kissable. He was so close to kissing it. Would she be weirded out? Of course not! He was Jack Brewer! Girls would die to be in blondie's positions. But... but he felt something. He didn't feel this.. this sensation when he posed with other girls. This was so new to him. But, he kinda liked it. Feeling more attracted to her, Jack leaned down to kiss her neck.

"Alright we're done with the couple shots for you two. I'll give you a break before we have the other couple come in. And Kim amazing job." Rudy shouted.

Kim quickly untangled herself from Jack and slipped under his arms. She was burning red and had this feeling shooting throughout her whole body. She needed to get away from him, _now_! Speed walking back to Jack's dressing room, leaving Jack with clenched fists and eyes closed.

Reaching the door that said 'Jack Brewer' on it she slipped in. Feeling a little uneasy she made her way to the bathroom. Dropping down to her knees she was face to face with the toilet. Breathing heavily, she sat there trying to catch her breath. Seeing as she wasn't going to throw up she exited the bathroom. She sighed deeply and went to go get a drink in the mini fridge. She didn't have anything to eat yet! She got only about 3 sips of her already half drunk bubble tea, that damn pretty boy drank fast, and then was roped in for a makeover. So she was hungry and thirsty! Sue her.

_Knock knock knock_

Kim froze. Standing up she opened the door.

"Hello. Can I help you?" she politely answered.

"We need you on set, Ms. Crawford." a big burly man said. He was tall and muscular with a black shirt that had "SECURITY" in white across the back of his shirt. Walkie talkie in hand he had voiced in that he found her.

"Oh, okay. Thank you..." Kim shyly said

"Jeff." he replied

"Jeff." Kim smiled as she followed him down the hallway. "So are you security for the whole building or just an escort?"

"Both." Jeff replied.

Kim gave him a "hmm" and they silently made their way to the set. Arriving Jeff turned to leave.

"Bye Jeff. Thanks for telling me and taking me here." She called out as she waved to him

Jeff gave her a smile and headed off to his position. It wasn't everyday a model thanked him for doing his job. He liked this girl, she was different than the other girls he had escorted.

"A little late blondie." Jack commented

Kim stuck her tongue out at him before making her way where Rudy, Jack, Jerry, and a tall brunette was standing.

"Nice to know you've finally joined us." Rudy commented.

"Sup, Kimster." Jerry added

Kim blushed and look downed embarrassed for being late.

"Kim since you know Jack and Jerry this is-"

"G-Grace?!" Kim shockley gasped as she cut Rudy off.

"Kim? As in Kim Crawford? Is that really you?" Grace asked a little teary-eyed.

Kim nodded and they both hugged each other.

"Y-you're back!" Kim muttered as the separated.

"Yeah" Grace breathed out. "So you're a model now? I can't believe you are. Like damn girl I knew you were beautiful back then but now. You're hot!"

Kim cutely laughed. "No.. no. I got a last minute makeover. I'm all new to this.."

"Oh, so you're that 'new' model everyone was talking about? Pervy boy's assistant?" Grace asked as he pointed to Jack.

"Yup that's me. And yes! I thought I was the only one that thought pretty boy over there was a pervert and a.."

"Sex crazed bastard." they finished off together.

Jack and Jerry looked at the girls infront of them then looked at each other and then back to the girl.

"Yeah Kim. Kim reminds me of Grace." Jerry stated, and Jack nodded in agreement.

Both girls laugh whole heartedly.

"I missed you Kimmers." Grace sighed happily.

"Missed you too Gracie Bell." Kim responded smiling brightly.

"Now that you've two caught up I need both couple shots, now can we start?" Rudy asked

"Yes."

"Sorry, yeah."

"I was born ready."

"I was already waiting, to start."

Smiling at the responses Rudy instructed to where they should be.

"Okay I want both Jerry and Jack to take the tux jacket and throw it over your shoulder. And stand next to each other but leave space in between yourselves. Mmhmm yes. Now ladies stand in front of them and throw your hands behind you and wrap your arms around their necks and lean onto them." Rudy explained. The four of them did so. Unknowingly, all four of their heartbeats increased.

White flashed illuminated their faces.

"Okay now Jerry and Jack both look opposite ways. And girls tilt your heads to the directions they're facing. Gentlemen on hand for the jacket the other in your pocket." Rudy called out. Changing their position yet again, they posed and more white flashes went off.

"Okay now wrap one hand around their waist. And make the hold look possessive. We want the picture to scream, sex appeal." Rudy said. And Jack chuckled softly so only Kim could hear.

Still keeping her position, Kim asked, "What's so funny pretty boy?"

"Rudy said something about sex appeal and I was just thinking how you have none." Jack chuckled.

Kim gasped and suddenly she stiffened. Jack frowned, why did she stiffen.

"Kimmy sweetie, you stiffened slightly, we need you and Jack to become one." Rudy informed.

"Ah um.. sorry" Kim murmured. She relaxed but not fully. Jack noticed and he inwardly frowned. What happened to her.

Taking a few more pictures, Rudy declared they had finished taking photos and were now done.

Kim relieved tried to book it out of there as fast as she could. She could feel an emotion she kept locked come up and she was not gonna show this emotion in front of people especially not Jack. She was suddenly stopped by a tug at her wrist.

"What's wrong blondie?" Jack asked as if he were worried.

"N-nothing. Let go. I have to go." Kim said as she snatched her hand away from him. She turned around and continued making her way to some dressing room so she could change. Wait, where the fuck were her clothes?

Growling slightly she thought, _"Stupid Jack, stupid feeling, and stupid words. Words hurt more than they seemed."_

She would know, words hurt like fuck. After years of experiences and such, she was surprise she was still here, breathing air and living that is. Wiping tears away she found Julie in the hallway and asked where the hell her clothes were.

* * *

Jack had looked into her eyes when he asked if she were okay. And the only thing he saw in her eyes were hurt and sadness. What was she hurt and sad about? What had caused her to have such a sudden mood swing? His chest tightened, w-why was she able to make him worry about her. How could this fucking girl make him feel this way? No one has ever made him feel this way before. And sudden he had the urge to find out what made her so sad.

Shaking his head he slowly made his way to his dressing room to change. This tuxedo was really starting to feel uncomfortable.

* * *

**To be Continued..**

**And for those who guessed it was Grace.. you guys are good! Damn! I need to put more twists in my story! Sike... haha I'm not that creative.. **

**Anywhooo school sucks and I'm pretty much fucked up in that department. **

**I wanna be an author or a script writer but that doesn't pay a lot and I procrastinate too much.. Plus the fact that I suck at English.. not the language. like the grammar and spelling. ENOUGH ABOUT ME!**

**Tell me what you want to be.. rant to me too! I like helping people! Lmfao I'm random... Ik... **

**_Follow, Favorite, and Review pleaseeee_  
**

**_Stay True My Readers :)_**


	5. Free Day Not!

**Hi guys! What's up? I have a new chapter whoo hoo! Yeah! Hehe **

**So how's life? Good? Bad? Confused?**

**Well I'm fucking confused. Sooo yeah... HIGH SCHOOL SUCKS! Ugh I hate it so much. *Sigh***

**I have 2 requested from you guys. I'm really desperate for these to be accomplished. **

**1) Read my new One-shot called Jace's Youtube Rant. It has a sucky summary, but guys... I wrote it. LMFAO JKJK just check it out please?**

**2) can you PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE try to get LoveYourLife7 to notice my story or like review on it. It would mean the world to me because I love her work, and I just want to know what she thinks of mine. If you do, I'll update a chapter right when she does! Promise! **

**Okay whatever now... on with da story! :) **

* * *

Kim sighed she finally got to her dorm and took a hot shower. She was so tired, that she didn't even bother doing any work and went straight to bed. She smiled as she dove for her covers and curled up in a little ball. Drifting off to the world of sleep, but one thing ran through her mind.

"_You have no sex appeal at all._

Squeezing her eyes shut, she tired to sleep a dreamless sleep.

* * *

It was the next morning and Jack had morning classes. Why the fuck would he choose morning classes on a Sunday? Oh right, how could he forget? Sunday's were always the busiest days for shoots and he had to get in as much school as he could. Seeing that it was eight thirty in the morning and he was in class and not asleep, this was pretty impressive.

He had half an hour in this class and then another two hours of lectures before he was done with his classes. It would be around eleven when he was done with school. Maybe he could take blondie out for lunch, his classes were around her dorm room. That sounded pretty good to him. Taking out his phone and hiding it carefully behind his textbook he texted Kim.

_Blondie, you up yet?_

He waited for a few minutes before he felt the vibrations of his phone.

**Now, I am. Damn phone wouldn't stop ringing. What do you want?**

_You, me lunch at around 11. I'll pick you up._

**Is the Jack Brewer asking me on a date?! Call 911 he must've gotten his head hit repeatedly!**

He couldn't help but chuckle at her humor. Seeing as it wasn't quiet enough, the professor was looking at him with an expectant look.

"Something funny, Mr. Brewer?" the professor asked

"No, sir." Jack answered promptly

"Well let's continue with the lesson, now." the professor turned back to the board and continued his long boring lecture. Letting a sigh out he quickly texted a response.

_Blondie! You almost got me in trouble! Quit it with your humor... I'm in class..._

**Me. I'm making you laugh Jack.. are you okay? Do I need to pull you out of class to go to the doctor?**

Rolling his eyes, he scoffed at her message. Was he really that bad?

_Look, lunch okay? I'll be at your dorm around 11._

**No thank you. I'm busy. Bye now, you should be focussing on your studies!**

Jack stared at his phone. Did she just turn down his offer to out to eat? What was this! Jack Brewer was mad. No one turned down his lunch offer, even if blondie got on his nerves, he was trying to be nice and she rejected it! Fuming he stomped his way to his next class.

* * *

"Okay you have three days to finish this Kimberly. You can do this!" Kim pepped herself as she cracked her fingers and begun typing on her paper that was due soon. She had already finished three fourths of the paper, but things came up so she wasn't able to finish it. Things like modeling for a _famous_ fashion designer with her son! Not to mention meeting your best friend again that moved. The one you haven't seen in over 10 years! Talk about hectic.

Finishing the last paragraph of her paper, it left some time for her to think. And the best place to do thinking was in the shower! Fun. Since she had a free day she decided to take a long soothing bubble bath. Making her way to the bathroom she drew a bath and added her bath salts. Stripping her clothes she slipped in the bath filled with aromatic salts. She sighed as the water soothed her aching muscles.

Closing her eyes she thought about the past week. Working for the blockhead was torture, but it paid well and she meet some really nice boys that she would have never thought she could ever talk to. Like Brody, Brett and Jerry. They were in the popular crowd, and she was just a face that went to the same school as them. Once you really got to know them, they were all the sweetest guys you would have ever meet. But Jack.. he was something else. He was a fucking bastard sent from hell to punish her. She didn't know why Brett, Brody, or Jerry would even hang with him. They were so different. The three boys were nice and sweet, and Jack was a fucking jerk. I really really hot jerk... _Snap out of it! _Did she really just admit that Jack was hot? Okay... that was a fucking god given fact. Hell, if you looked up the definition of sexy, you would see a picture of Jack right there next to the definition. The four of them were really handsome. That was a common thing they shared.. not to mention they were all models, liked to get drunk, and liked to play with girl's hearts. Yup, they were best friends alright. But, she had to admit, Jack had his moments.

Frowning that her bath water had turned cold, she stood up and drained the water. Turning on the shower head she washed herself again. She really, really needed that. She so deserved that. Being a model definitely was something new to her. And she kind of liked it. She was a natural to it, as Rudy had told her when he was packing up and leaving. And Jane and Maria. Oh they were the sweetest women she knew! They were definitely mothers, they always had this warm cozy feeling that made you instantly like them. They had said they seen a preview of the shoot and loved her! Seriously plain old Kim Crawford. They liked her.. well not plain old. She did have a profession makeover. And dare she say it, but she really likes the way her hairs looks like now. She really never cared that much before, but now she's really obsessed with her honey blond hair now! Taking her strawberry scented shampoo she washed her hair. After finishing her wash-rinse cycle she stepped out of the shower just in time to hear the a knock on her door.

"_Really?" _she mentally screamed in her head. Of all times. Drying her wet hair a little with her hair she wrapped the same towel around her body, now that her hair was damp. She heard another pair of knocks.

"I'm coming!" Kim screamed as she exited the bathroom. Yet again she heard another pair of knocks.

"Coming! Calm your balls!" She shouted once again. _Guess I can't change. Towel it is then._ Hearing, the knock for the fourth time she growled lowly. She opened the door angrily and glared at the person, or people at the door.

"Can I _help _you?" Kim gritted through her teeth.

"Is this how you always greet your guest blondie? In a towel?" Jack asked coolly as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and pushed passed her and walked into her dorm. After he came is three more bodies pushed passed her and entered her room.

"Come in why don't you?" Kim said as she closed the door. She glared at the four boys in front of her.

"Hey"

"Sup"

"Towel looks nice on you"

Kim glared at them even more. If looks could kill they would all be dead and fifty feet under by now. She turned on her heel and headed to her bedroom and shut the door with a bang.

"I don't get why you guys followed me" Jack sighed at the three boys next to him. It was suppose to be a lunch with blondie not with these three knuckleheads. And damn did Kim look _fine_. He wouldn't mind looking underneath that towel any day.

"I wanted to study with Kim." Brett shrugged as he looked around the room.

"I wanted to visit." Brody stated

"I just want lunch..." Jerry trailed off.

"Jesus guys! You are a bunch of jerks, you know?! I can't even fucking change! I had to come out in a towel to open the door for you four block heads!" Kim yelled from her bedroom.

"You love us." they all shouted back.

"All of you are okay, except pretty boy." Kim yelled back. They all gave victorious smiles and laughed at Jack who looked offended.

"I'm not okay, you're right, I'm fucking amazing." Jack smirked

"In your dreams." Kim said as she finally stepped out of her bedroom. She was wearing her typical nerd glasses, with her hair in two low pigtails. She wore black waist high shorts with a white printed crop top. As for her shoes she wore black vans. "So why are you all here in my small apartment when you guys have private condos you could be at?"

All four of them started talking at once stating how it wasn't a condo and that they had two not one house around the area. Kim rolled her eyes. Oh you know typical rich people problems.

"Hmm.. okay.. I'm gonna go out for lunch bye." Kim stated as she grabbed her over the shoulder bag and exited her dorm. She wasn't going to stand there and hear them rambling about their damn rich problems. She was hungry and was going to go out and eat. Heading out she bumped into Josh. Josh was Grace's older brother. He was always there supporting her throughout her days at Seaford University. Though Josh was Grace's brother, Kim and Grace still couldn't keep contact. It was weird considering that they were siblings and such. Josh was a tall blond with memorizing sea green eyes. He had the looks and everything.. like most of the people who go here.

"Oh hey Kim! Did you hear?" Josh questioned

"That Grace is back?" Kim smiled

"No, that Grace is- wait, how did you know?" Josh asked confused

"Let's just say I bumped into her. So what's up? Haven't seen you in a while. What's good?"

"Just headed out for lunch.. want to join me?"

"Yeah.. I'd like that." Kim said as she bite her lip. She blushed a little as he shot her a smile. She had always had a little crush on him, but that was already over. Josh had a girlfriend, and she was super pretty and super nice. She really shipped the two together.

"Tea-do?" Josh asked

"Where else?" Kim giggled.

Josh squinted his eyes. "Good point.."

Kim let out a full on laugh. He looked so silly like that, plus she and he both knew that the school had a fucking food court in the middle of the campus.

"Hey! Blondie! Where do you think you're going?" shouted a voice from a far. Josh and Kim both turned to see the four boys walking towards them

"Lunch! Bye!" Kim shouted back as she tugged on Josh's arm to Tea-do

"Josh! What's good man?" shouted Brody

Josh turned around and went to Brody giving him a bro hug. "What up? Been a while bro!"

Kim face palmed. This was not going well. She wanted lunch with Josh, and Josh alone. Not Josh and four pretty boys.

"You were suppose to go to lunch with _me._" Jack stated.

"I'm going with Josh, sorry." Kim shot back

"Awe c'mon let's all go to lunch together! Jerry suggested

"I'm in." Brett added

"Me too." Brody and Josh said at the same time.

"Well.. blondie?" Jack asked Kim

"With all five of you? At Tea-do?" Kim pointed out. And all five boys nodded. "Fuck no! Are you stupid? I am not going to be seen with you five in the public eye where all of your fangirls can see and talk shit behind my back. It's already bad enough that I have to take their shit for following you around and being your personal assistant, pretty boy. I'm out. Y'all five have fun on your date. I'm not hungry anymore"

As Kim told them she started to walk backwards back to her dorm. After her little rant she turned around and waved goodbye to them. A second later she was thrown onto someone's back and all she could see was a purple shirt and high tops.

"Hey! _Hey!_ Let me down! What is this?!" Kim shouted as she started pounding the person's back

Her captor slapped her ass. "Shut up Blondie, you're not getting down until we get to Tea-do."

"Fuck you Brewer!"

"I know you want to." Jack smirked and she could hear four laughs

"Imma fuck all of you up." Kim threatened.

"Kinky." they all replied

Kim screamed in annoyance.

* * *

"You ignorant pieces of shits! I can't believe you all fucking kidnapped me here." Kim huffed as she sat at the booth. "And all the girls in here are giving me death glares."

"It isn't that bad Kimster." Jerry reassured

"Really?" Kim asked in a flat tone as she pointed to a girl who had a paper that said "_Back off nerd girl! Jack's mine!" _

"Heh, it's fine" Brody smiled uneasily

"Y'all retarded and need help.I'm going to help Ann." Kim grumbled as she tried to get out of the booth only to be stopped by Jack.

"Promise not to spill anything on me?" Jack asked

"No promises." Kim huffed out as she got out and went to the counter. "Hey Ann"

"Sup Kim? Wanna work the counter?" Ann asked seeing Kim's situation with the girls in the cafe.

"Yes! You're a lifesaver! You can serve their table." Kim said gesturing to Jack and the boys.

"Nope, that's your table. I hate them as much as you do." Ann replied

"They're not that bad. except Jack. He's a total pervy bastard." Kim stated and she heard gasps.

"_Did you hear that ugly girl? She just said that Jack was a pervy bastard." _

"_Psh that bitch is fucking crazy. Jack's perfect!"_

"_Bitch just said Jack was a bastard!"_

"_Can't believe that hag."_

Kim clenched her fist. Yup, she so did not want to come with them. But nooo, Jack had to fucking throw her over his shoulders like a fucking sack of potatoes and drag her sorry ass down here. Ann gave a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder.

"I got there table, you can work the kitchen Kimster." Ann said.

Kim gave her a hug. "Thanks you're like the best!"

"I know, I know. Now get to work!"

"Yeah, yeah." Kim smiled as she walked into the kitchen and began working orders. Yeah, it felt good to be back in here. Maybe she could work here again and quit Jack's assistant job. Yeah, that sounds really good. She should have fulfilled all his duties already by now. She was going to have a little talk with him later. She was done with Jack Brewer and Jack Brewer fangirls.

It was time to move on.

* * *

**Oooohhhhh I smell DRAMA! hehe ;) I know you guys can't wait 'till the next chapter. **

**In the reviews, comment your age and school you go to. (I.E Middle, High, College) **

**Well I'm in high school and I'm 14. So yeah... I know we can bond! *cue creepy smile***

**Love you guys!**

**Don't forget about my requests!**

_FOLLOW, FAVORITE, SHARE & REVIEW _

Thanks for reading see ya! :)


End file.
